The present invention relates to a free standing step with customizable height and a flat expanding deck that may be installed permanently or just temporarily assisting individuals with stair climbing.
Several prior inventions have attempted to aid an injured or infirm person in climbing stairs. However, all previous devices have limitations. The Step has addressed and eliminated all these drawbacks. Previous patents do not have a flat surface since they are based on a box within a box design. U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,249 William P. Kroll et.al. Jul. 20, 1999
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,379 William P. Kroll et.al Sep. 9, 1997
U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,904 Ronald I. Wallum Oct. 18, 1994
Previous patents require a predetermined height at the time of manufacture of their devices
U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,249 William P. Kroll et.al. Jul. 20, 1999
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,379 William P. Kroll et.al Sep. 9, 1997
U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,904 Ronald I. Wallum Oct. 18, 1994
Des 287,283 Paul R. Johnson Dec. 16, 1986
Previous devices require the devices to be either mounted on a rail attached to the side of the staircase or a series of connecting members requiring many steps to provide stability U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,249 William P. Kroll et.al. Jul. 20, 1999
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,379 William P. Kroll et.al Sep. 9, 1997.
The present invention step assembly facilitates stair climbing. This can aid a person with leg or back pain, decreased range of motion or limited physical strength, due to handicap, injury or infirmity. This free standing, user customizable height step with flat expanding deck surface, will hereafter be referred to as “The Step”.
The Step is a significant improvement over previous attempts to assist individuals by creating a fully adjustable and flat tread surface for the user. The Step also provides user customizable heights, by adding adjustment layers, so that The Step can be used in a variety of step heights. If desired, other fractional height configurations can be created. Such configurations can be, but are not limited to ⅓ and ⅔ steps heights. These may be used on particularly tall steps. This is easily accomplished by simply selecting the appropriate adjustment layers for each desired height.
The design of The Step permits it to be used on one step, as in the case of a sunken living area or a number of them can be installed on an entire flight of stairs. The stability of The Step is produced by unique adjustable vertical members that use the bottom of the existing step in the house or building and/or adhesive products. Carpet gripping surfaces are built in and can be deployed by inverting the bottom plate during the height adjustment assembly process. Conversely, the other side of the bottom plate is suitable for use on uncarpeted stairs. In addition one side of The Step can be adjusted to allow the installation of The Step on stairs that have a carpet runner only on the center part of the stairs. The Step may be installed permanently by screwing the step to the stairs if desired. Pocket screw holes in the frame and slots in the base, gripping plate and adjustment layers can facilitate this installation.
The step can be manufactured in any width, for example twice as wide, to accommodate persons desiring to place both feet on the step to steady themselves or rest temporarily, prior to taking the step to the next level.